plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars
Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars (Chinese name: 植物大战僵尸: 全明星) is the second spin-off to Plants vs. Zombies 2 presented at the EA press conference of May 6, 2014.The Official Website The first beta was released on July 3rd, 2014. A second beta was released on August 14th, 2014 containing additional plants and zombies, along with some gameplay changes and bugfixes. It is the second Plants vs. Zombies game with content available exclusively in China and the third game available only to Chinese players. A lot of users are complaining the game doesn't work at all. It is almost always loading on the title screen. Game icons 植物大战僵尸全明星(萧敬腾代言 (v1.0.4 to v1.0.16).png|The icon of the game from v1.0.4 to v1.0.16. 植物大战僵尸全明星 (v1.0.28 to v1.0.34).png|The icon of the game from v1.0.28 to v1.0.34. 植物大战僵尸全明星 (v1.0.40 to 1.0.45).png|The icon from v1.0.40 to 1.0.45. 植物大战僵尸全明星 (v1.0.51).png|The icon from v1.0.51. 植物大战僵尸全明星(萧敬腾代言) (v1.0.51.3).png|The icon from v1.0.51.3 to v1.0.65 (current icon). Areas The game so far features nine worlds, four of which are already featured in Plants vs. Zombies 2, three are exclusive to All Stars and one, Player's House, is featured Plants vs. Zombies 2, but only in the Tutorial whereas here it's a full world. To gain access to the next area, the player must beat every level in the current area. Obtaining every star is not necessary. Later areas also have a level requirement that must be met. Plants Plants in All Stars can be upgraded by collecting items such as gems, badges and costumes. Once a plant is upgraded, it cannot be downgraded. The upgraded plant will have different effects to the original plant. The '>>' represents which plant upgrades to which plant. Note that some of these plants are features in the games menus and title screens, but are not currently featured in gameplay. Plants available *Sunflower >> Twin Sunflower >> Triplet Sunflower *Peashooter >> Repeater >> Gatling Pea *Kernel-pult >> Popcorn-pult >> Cob Cannon *Spikeweed >> Spikerock >> Diamond Ground Thorn *Melon Slice-pult >> Melon-pult >> Winter Melon *Blover >> Four-leaf Blover >> Fan Blover *Wall-nut >> Tall-nut >> Holographic Tall Nut *Puff-shroom >> Scaredy-shroom >> Fume-shroom *Droplet Shooter >> Snow Pea >> Frostbolt Shooter *Coconut Sniper >> Coconut Cannon >> Coconut Rocket Launcher *Small Jalapeno >> Jalapeno >> Devil Jalapeno *Choy Ben >> Bonk Choy >> Choy Ji *Irascible Mushroom >> Doom-shroom >> Doomsday Bomb Mushroom *Cattail >> Dogtail >> Foxtail *Clap Grass >> Venus Flytrap >> Chainsaw Flytrap *Pistachio >> Hazelnut >> Hazelnut Ball *Old Stump >> Torchwood >> Wildfire Stump *Ball Cactus >> Cactus >> Tree Cactus *Lizard Grass >> Snapdragon >> Twin Head God Dragon Grass *Frisbee Shooter >> Bloomerang >> Meteor Hammer Master *Small Radish >> White Radish >> Ginseng *Cherry Bomb >> Saturn Peach Bomb >> Walnut Bomb *Lightning Reed >> Magnifying Grass >> Thunder God Grass *Daisy >> Marigold >> Golden Chrysanthemum *Magnet-shroom >> Electromagnetic Mushroom >> Magneto Mushroom *Small Bush >> Firmiana >> Cypress *Charm Mushroom >> Psychic Mushroom >> Hypno-shroom *Coffee Bean >> Cream Bean >> Coffee Special These plants are in the game, but you can't use them in-game. *Sun-shroom (Not playable, but special events can be played where Sun-shrooms can be killed for Sun) *Lily Pad (Not playable, but plants are on top of them in water levels) *Flower Pot (Cameo appearance only) *Cuke (Power Up) *Gold Magnet (Bug, used for Doomsday Bomb Mushroom picture) *Pumpkin (Bug, used for Torchwood and Wildfire Stump picture) *Potato Mine (Bug) *Umbrella Leaf (Used for the Radish puzzle pieces picture only) *Pea Pod >> Three-head Pea Pod >> Five-head Pea Pod (Deleted) *Ice-shroom and its downgrade or upgrade (Deleted) *Sweet Potato (Cameo appearance, but will appear later) Other Plants These plants so far aren't featured in beta but will be in the final version. *Iceberg Lettuce *Spring Bean *Squash *Starfruit *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Split Pea *Threepeater *Imitater *Plantern *Tangle Kelp *Sea-shroom *Garlic *Fire Gourd *Power Lily *Orchid Cactus *Tomato *Iron Oak *Cantaloupe-pult *Cauliflower *Onion *Kiwi *Apple *Pear *Pineapple *Blueberries *Bell Pepper *Artichoke *Rafflesia *Sugar Cane *Pitcher Plant *Banana *Shaggy Ink Cap *Durian *Eggplant *Aloe Vera *Trumpet Vine *Pomegranate *Bittermelon *Water Dragon *Heavenly Peach *Infi-nut *Bamboo Shoot *Chili Bean *Orange *Laser Bean *Gloom-shroom *Chomper Removed Plants These plants were all in the game at some point, but they were eventually taken out. *Lychee Bomb *Tropical Cannon *God Dragon Grass *Liontail Upgrade system Each plant requires costume pieces in order to be upgraded, along with some coins in order to actually upgrade it. Several pieces for each category are required to upgrade the plant, depending on the level of upgrade. Upgrading the plant will increase its stats, and in some cases evolve it into a brand new plant. Costumes, weapons, and armors pieces are in normal gameplay. Each upgrade the plant will require stronger weapons, armors and costumes to upgrade. Weapons, such as meteor hammer, slingshot, spear, and staff. They increase hit rate, crit, and damage. Armor has three types: Cape (For brave: Peashooter, Puff-shroom), Cloak (For gentle: Sunflower, Pistachio) and Armor (For tenacious: Wall-nut, Spikeweed). They increase the defense and dodge. There are different types of costumes, such as 帽子(hats), 领结(bows), 彩带(ribbons) and 眼镜(glasses), they have 普遍(common), 精致(refined) and 完美(perfect). Every plant has its own unique costume. Zombies Returning Zombies Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''zombies: *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Zombot Tomorrow-tron *Zombie Yeti (or Treasure Yeti) ''Plants vs. Zombies '' zombies: *Football Zombie *Zombie *Gargantuar *Flag Zombie *Imp *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Zomboni * Disco Zombie * Backup Dancer *Catapult Zombie (Has Chinese look) *Zombot (Has Chinese look) *Zombie Yeti (or Treasure Yeti) New Zombies ''Note: The names of the zombies are not official and are based on their appearance. *Genie Zombie *Mammoth Rider Zombie *Mechanic Gargantuar Zombie Based on the files inside the iOS Version *Truckman Zombie *Bird Rider Zombie *Zombie Bee *Zombie Boss Chief *Zombie Boss Police *Farmer Zombie *Great Wall Zombie *Great Wall Gun Zombie *Great Wall Catapult Zombie *Great Wall Hammer Zombie *Great Wall King Zombie *Great Wall Linfu Zombie *Hero Cleopatra Zombie *Zombie Hive *Mask Zombie *Primitive Zombie *Primitive Rockman Zombie *Primitive Snail Zombie *Slingshot Zombie *Zombie Snail *Stone Carrier Zombie *Tiepan Zombie Gallery Trivia *This is the sixth game in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series and the fourth spin-off, the other three being Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies Online, and Plants vs. Zombies Social. *Even though the Gatling Pea in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is only seen when a Peashooter or a Repeater is fed with Plant Food, in this game it's a separate plant, similar to the first game. However, It still can be seen when a Peashooter uses its Special Attack, similar to Plants vs. Zombies 2's Plant Food effect on a Peashooter. **Although, in the first game it was an upgrade to the Repeater. *It has all the plants from Plants vs. Zombies with the exception of Flower Pot (cameo appearance only) and all current Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants (excluding Sun Bean, Pea-nut, Fire Peashooter, Sap-fling, Homing Thistle, Hurrikale, all plants from Frostbite Caves with exception of Pepper-pult (In this game Bell Pepper), all plants from Big Wave Beach with exception of Lily Pad (cameo appearance only) and all Far Future plants with the exception of Infi-nut, Blover, Magnifying Grass and Laser Bean). *This game has more Plants than any other Plants vs. Zombies game. *This is the second game where Sunflower has offensive capabilities with the first being Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *This is the first game to have evolutions. *This is the first game in the Plants vs. Zombies series to include a lot of fruits that aren't really planted (planting on the ground or vine-rooted plants). An example is the Banana. *For some reason, Grave Buster has both its Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 designs in this game. *This is the first game where plants can fight plants. *Some plants in this game were supposed to appear in the original Plants vs. Zombies. External links *Facebook fanpage References Category:Chinese games Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars